Naruchan, HELP!
by nami kusunoki
Summary: AU/OOC. Salah typing. BoyxBoy. FIRST LEMON! How a word 'help' could lead in to: a blond who lost his virginity, a stoic raven who humming a love song all the time, and a bubblegum haired girl who had lots of money. OOC. HAPPY SASUNARU DAY!/SASUNARU


**Title: Naru-chan, HELP!**

**Pairing: main: Sasuke X Naruto, other: NejiGaa, LeeSaku, SaiIno**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Disclaimer: Nami ga tinggal di Jepang dengan rumah dan mobil mewah serta makanan enak. Jadi? Naruto bukan punya Nami!**

**Warning: THIS IS SASUNARU! Don't Like? It's Ur problem. Shoo! Stay away! Go away! Back off this instant! Get the hell out of this link immediately homophobics! Rated M for something GOOD! My first ever LEMON! ****Almost**** PWP…**

**A/N**

**Uh, khusus untuk SasuNaru Day nih… Tolong klo ngasi ripiu yg 'halus' aja, MY VERY FIRST nih soalnya ,****Sowry banget kalo ga termasuk dalam kategori kalian ato kurang asem! Oh ya, buat yg nunggu ****Road of Life**** ama ****the Tale of a Fishcake****, mohon sabar. Ide Nami habis Cuma buat ini, jadi, tunggu ya! m(_,****,,****_)m**** *bow deeply***

'**thinking'**

"**dialogue"**

_**Ring tone**_

Udara dingin malam menggigit hingga masuk hingga ke tulangku. Penghangat ruangan yang baru kembali dari 'bengkel' dua minggu lalu, kini teronggok tak berdosa di tempatnya semula. Yap, dia tak lagi berguna untukku. Suara mengerang karena stres terselip di antara mulutku. Ugh, Kami-sama betapa kau tega pada hambamu ini. Apakah kau akan membuatku lebih menderita lagi?**(tentu kau akan jaaauuhh lebih ****'****menderita****'**** ! *devilish smirk*)**

_We still life in the same town, well don't we?_

_But I don't see you around anymore_

_I go to all the same places not even traces of you—_

Nafas panjang keluar dari mulutku kali ini. Nada dering itu memenuhi kamar simpel dari apartemen ini. Tangan kananku keluar dari 'kepompong'-selimut milikku menggapai-gapai telepon genggam. Dengan malas aku melihat pesan singkat yang terpampang dari layar itu. Tulisan pixel menampakkan baris nama 'Sakura-chan'. Sebegitu bencikah dirimu padaku, Kami-sama? Jangan salah menilaiku, Sakura-chan adalah gadis baik untuk ukuran mahasiswi. Tapi, dalam keadaan tertentu dia adalah iblis menyeramkan yang aku yakin neraka-pun iri melihatnya. Terkadang aku berpikir, bagaimana bisa aku pernah merasa 'suka' pada Sakura.

Yah, itu masa lalu. Lagipula Sakkura-chan sudah bertunangan dengan—err siapa namanya, aku sudah lupa. Yah, sebut saja monster hijau si kepala mangkuk. Tapi, aku lebih baik tak mengatakannya di depan Sakura-chan jika aku masih mau melihat Mentari pagi.

Kembali ke masalah awal. Hari ini hari minggu dan waktu di jam digital masih menunjuk pukul 6.37. Memang apa yang Sakura inginkan di hari dingin seperti ini? Aku masih ingin tidur. Dengan malas aku menekan tombol 'open'.

Text Message

From:

Uzumaki Naruto! My dear , HELP ME!

Okeh, sepertinya sesuatu sedang terjadi dan sepertinya gawat.

Setelah aku mendapat balasan dia ada di mana dia berada. Aku segera keluar dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Tak kupedulikan air dan udara yang dingin. Segera ku kenakan celana jeans dan kemeja dengan dominasi warna putih dan biru. Tidak lupa juga aku pakai _sneaker_ dan jaket hitam yang tergantung si sudut kamar.

Setidaknya aku masih beruntung saat bertemu dengan Chouji di jalan jadi aku bisa menghemat uang bulananku. Karena, lagi-lagi aku kelewat boros bulan ini. Di sinilah aku berdiri di depan pintu masuk Konoha University. Aku berjalan masuk melewati jalan rimbun yang menyejukkan dan kicauan burung yang menyambut hari dengan semangat. _Well_, ini adalah bulan-bulan akhir musim semi. Apa lagi yang bisa kau harapkan selain 'sapaan' seperti tadi?

"Kyaaaaa, Sasu-kuuuun~!"

Mungkin untukku suara seperti itu adalah salah satu masukan yang tak asing. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Remaja kaya, tubuh yang mulus dan 'indah' seperti patung porselen buatan pemahat terkenal dan wajah yang perfect. Ah, jangan lupa dengan kepandaiannya. Terkadang aku pikir seseorang mungkin telah menanamkan processor terbaru ke dalam otaknya itu. Apa? Kalau orang bilang dia seksi, aku tak akan bilang. Kata-kata itu tak akan keluar dari mulutku. Dia hanya seorang yang menyebalkan.

'Yeah! _That rich bastard-Teme Uchiha!'_

Aku memang sensitif dengan orang-orang kaya. Bisa di lihat di televisi, mereka korupsi dan memakan uang rakyat. Sementara rakyat bekerja mereka memasang tampang _innocent_ dan tak peduli di media. Tapi, bukan itu saja yang membuatku membenci si Uchiha ini. Dia memiliki karakter menyebalkan. Entah takdir memang kejam atau Dewi Fortuna tak menyukaiku, aku dan Uchiha satu sekolah sejak kami Sekolah Dasar. Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih buruk dari itu? Orang tua kami-lebih tepatnya ayah kami-bersahabat!

Aku masih ingat di mana aku bersamanya duduk satu bangku di pelajaran Matematika saat masih SMA. Ugh, aku benci Matematika! Apa itu garis singgung? Sin, Cos, Tan? Kenapa harus ada pelajaran yang menyusahkan begitu sih? Dan yang lebih buruk, Sasuke selalu berhasil membuatku malu gara-gara itu. Aku tak bisa melupakan senyum ayah yang seraya berterima kasih pada anak sahabatnya itu. Jangan Tanya kenapa, Iruka-sensei memutuskan untuk mengirim 'murid terpandai'nya untuk menjadi mentorku hingga Ujian datang dan melihat perkembanganku.

Tak sadar akan apa yang aku pikirkan aku merasa menabrak seseorang, "Ah, maaf" ucapku tanpa melihat siapa yang telah aku tabrak.

"Hn. Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dobe."

*Twitch*

Oh, betapa aku ingat suara baritone yang membuat anak-anak paduan suara mengejar-ngejar si pemilik suara. Aku mengangkat wajahku melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi, "harusnya kau minta maaf! Dasar teme!"

"Hn."

Aku benci orang ini. Apakah sebuah 'hn' termasuk kata-kata? Angkat tangan yang berkata tidak. Aku yakin kau bahkan tak akan tahu apa arti dan maksud dari perkataan cowok ber-aura emo ini. Yep, jika kau mengibaratkan aku seperti Matahari mungin dia adalah Bulan. Sementara warna kulitku berwarna coklat seperti madu dengan rambut pirang, cowok ini memiliki kulit pucat dan rambut hitam bagai malam.

Aku segera berdiri dan pergi menjauh, tak menghiraukan orang yang lebih tua dariku itu. Memang hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua tapi, _God-Lord_! Dia sudah mencapai tahun ketiga di universitas ini! Entah bagaimana caranya manusia ini melakukannya. Aku berjalan lebih cepat karena Sasuke masih berada di belakangku. Lebih cepat, lebih cepat, hingga akhirnya aku berlari. Aku terengah-engah melihat ke arah belakang. 'Fiuh, sudah hilang', pikirku. Meski berlari aku sebenarnya mencari sebuah ruang klub di lingkungan kampus.

"Kau ini kenapa, dobe?"

Spontan aku terlonjak kaget, "TEME! Kau mengikutiku, ya?"

Sebelah alisnya hanya terangkat, "kenapa harus mengikutimu? Aku memang ingin ke sini. Aku di panggil Sakura karena dia bilang minta tolong sesuatu."

Kepala tegakku kini membentuk sudut dengan arti aku sedang bingung, "Eh?"

Belum sempat aku membalas perkataan itu seorang cewek dengan rambut pendek sebahu dengan warna seperti permen karet keluar dari pintu.

"HELL YEAH! Thanks Kami-sama! Naru-chan! Sasu-kun! Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan kalian!"

**\^o^/ ****[CX*~****PERGANTIAN POV; SASUKE POV~*=3****]**** \^o^/**

"HELL NO! _No way in hell_! GA MAU! Sakura-chan kenapa kau kejam padaku?"

Lihatlah betapa dobe satu ini berteriak seperti seorang cewek SMA yang baru di putus pacarnya. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya 'apa lagi kali ini?'. Sebenarnya yang sedang kesal gara-gara Sakura bukan hanya Naruto saja, tapi aku juga. Betapa tidak? Aku dan Naruto bukanlah anggota jurnalis dari universitas ini dan bukan masalah kami jika klub jurnalis Sakura kekurangan dana. Tapi, kenapa harus aku dan Naruto yang jadi 'korban' di sini? Kalau aku berani menggolongkannya, kami seperti 'babu'nya saja!

"Ayolah Naruto! Bantu aku…", kata Sakura.

Bukannya aku menolak. Aku senang bisa mendapat waktu bersama dengan Naruto. Yah, meski si kepala pirang yang manis ini bersi-keras membenciku, tapi aku tidak bisa tidak merasa suka padanya. Sejak aku kecil, aku menginginkan perhatiannya. Hmm, dia memang malaikat kecilku. Dan malaikat ini akan segera menjadi milikku. Yep, aku Uchiha Sasuke mengaku adalah seorang Naruto-seksual! Dan artinya? Artinya adalah aku hanya tertarik padanya dan bukan yang lain.

"TIDAK! Aku mau pulang saja! Bye, Sakura-chan."

Lihat saja kulit yang terlihat halus seperti karamel itu, aku penasaran bagaimana dengan rasanya di dalam mulutku. Atau rambut pirang yang natural itu, sungguh terlihat halus meski sedikit tak beraturan. Tapi, hey! Itu membuatnya terlihat lebih _edible_! Apalagi mata biru yang aku yakini dan pastikan semua makhluk hidup bahkan langit-pun iri untuk memilikinya.

"Oh, tidak bisa Naruto. Kau tak akan pergi kemana-pun sampai kau mau menuruti 'permintaan' dariku", kali ini Ino angkat bicara.

"I-itu bukan 'permintaan' tapi 'suruhan'! A-aku tidak mau! La-lagipula k-kenapa harus bersama dia", dan kali ini _my poor sweet li'l kitsune_ yang berbicara.

Sakura menatapku, "kenapa kau diam saja Sasu-kun?"

Ah, aku lupa aku sedang bersama mereka ini untuk melakukan-hanya-Sakura-yang-tahu.

"Sebutkan lagi kenapa aku di sini dan apa yang ku lakukan", kataku.

Bisa kulihat senyum 'menyenangkan' di bibir berpoles lip gloss Sakura, "aku ingin kau membantuku memperoleh dana untuk klub jurnalis universitas kita. Dan untuk itu, aku ingin kau dan Naru-chan untuk di potret! Jadi bisa aku jual dalam bentuk photo book!"

Oh, oke. Aku memang melihat daya tarikku sendiri maupun Naruto. Tapi, aku tidak yakin dia akan bekerja sama.

"Aku tidak mau, Sakura-chan!"

Dan orang pandai manapun yang kenal dengan Haruno Sakura akan tahu untuk tidak menolak 'permintaan mendadak' darinya. Apalagi jika hal itu tidak hanya menyangkut Sakura sendiri. Yah, Sasuke tahu benar cewek berambut pink ini akan memakai segala cara agar memenuhi tanggung jawabnya, seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini. Asal tahu saja, Sakura adalah ketua jurnalis universitas terkenal ini. Aku bisa melihat aura gelap terpancar darinya seraya bolpoin pink di tangan kanannya patah menjadi dua.

Sakura tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "oh, aku yakin kau pasti mau Naru-chan."

Mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan tempatku berdiri. Ino yang tadi aku dengar suaranya juga telah hilang entah kemana. Kurang lebih sepuluh menit kemudian cowok mungil berambut pirang dan cewek berambut pink masuk kembali. Tentu ada perubahan drastis di sini. Sementara wajah Sakura seperti memancarkan aura yang 'berbunga-bunga', wajah imut Naruto kini pucat. Aku menggapai tangan Sakura dan bertanya padanya, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia hanya mengedipkan matanya, "oh, tidak ada! Aku yakin 'misi'mu akan tercapai kali ini, Sasu-kun."

Pikiranku berputar mendengar kata 'misi'. 'Misi'? 'Misi' apa?

"Oke! Karena Ino sudah pergi-entah-kemana, mari kita mulai dengan tanganku sendiri! Sasu-kun aku mau kau duduk di sofa itu, kaki kiri di atas di tekuk sementara yang lain terjuntai. Stop! Yep. Naru-"

"Katakan padaku, kenapa aku harus menurutimu, Sakura?", aku menginterupsi.

"Oh, apa kau mau seperti bolpoin itu", tanyanya seraya menunjuk bolpoin pink yang telah patah.

Buru-buru aku menggeleng. Aku masih ingin menjadikan si pirang yang di sana milikku sebelum aku meninggal.

"Bagus! Nah, **Naruto** kau duduk sini-", Sakura mengintruksikan bagian sofa di hadapan tempatku duduk.

"-dengan menghadap Sasu-kun …"

"K-kau tidak serius 'kan?", ujarnya.

Ah, aku lupa satu hal. Haruno Sakura adalah fujoshi akut. Aku yakin kalian pasti tahu apa artinya itu. Dan aku bisa melihat ke mana arah 'pemotretan' ini. Betapa aku ingin berterima kasih padamu Sakura dan tentu saja aku menyeringai lebar dalam hati.

Beberapa furnitur patah[rusak berat]-argumen-dan teriakan kemudian, aku mendapati diriku di sofa tepat di atas tubuh yang memiliki warna seperti madu. Mataku tertuju pada dada yang ter-ekspos setelah paksaan Sakura untuk membuka dua kancing dari kemeja Naruto. Aku menikmati wajah yang memiliki tiga garis di setiap pipinya yang kini mempunyai semburat merah di sana.

"Sasu-kun, aku ingin kau membuka semua kancing kemejanya", pinta Sakura.

Tangan kananku yang bahagia karena seperti mendapat ijin langsung meraih kancing itu. Namun di hentikan oleh tangan Naruto, "Sakura-chan! Kau bilang hanya 'pemotretan' biasa! Kau juga, Teme! Kenapa kau mau mengikuti perintahnya? Kenapa tidak hal ini tidak kalian lakukan dengan cewek sebagai penggantiku?"

Aku menutup kedua mataku dan membukanya kembali, "Kau tahu, aku punya banyak fans cewek Naruto. Mereka tak akan rela salah satu dari mereka di pilih untuk bersamaku. Aku berani bertaruh sebelum itu terjadi, aka nada perang dunia ketiga. Lagipula, jangan kau pungkiri bahwa anak-anak di tahun pertama juga lumayan banyak yang mulai menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah fans-mu. Pikirkan, daripada salah satu dari mereka, kenapa tidak membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudnya, Naruto, daripada kau mendapatkan satu cowok sebagai pemuas hasratmu namun merasa marah karena ada 'pesaing'mu bersamanya, lebih baik mendapatkan dua cowok sekaligus!"

"Sakura benar, lagipula-ada banyak hal yang tak kau ketahui", kataku seraya sebuah seringai tampil di wajah pucatku.

Aku melihat bola matanya melebar mendengar kata-kataku dan warna merah itu menjadi lebih terlihat. Aku bisa menggambarkan Rubah imut satu ini menyerupai tomat kesukaanku. Hm, seandainya aku bisa mencium bibir yang ranum itu.

"Sasu-kun, dekatkan wajahmu ke leher Naruto—tidak, tidak menghadap kamera. Kau menutup wajah Naru-chan", ujar Sakura sambil memberi 'perintah' yang senang hati aku turuti.

**\^o^/ ****[CX*~****PERGANTIAN POV; AUTHOR POV~*=3****]**** \^o^/**

Naruto yang dilanda kebingungan, malu, dan berani dia mengatakannya 'rasa senang'. Sentuhan Sasuke membuat bulu kuduknya merinding karena _excitement_ yang ia terima. Di ambang kesadaran cowok bermata biru langit itu, dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai menghangat. Kesadarannya berkata ini salah, dia menyukai perempuan! Dia bahkan tahu Hinata-yang teman satu jurusannya-menyukainya. Tapi—tapi, alam bawah sadarnya berkata lain. Tubuhnya tak mengikuti perintah otaknya untuk mendorong dan menjauh dari Sasuke. Malah, tubuhnya memohon untuk merasakan lebih dari ini.

Sekali lagi dia merinding dalam kenikmatan. Sesuatu yang hangat dan basah melewati leher sebelah kirinya. Lagi-lagi dengan tidak sadar dia menolehkan wajahnya untuk member ruang lebih banyak untuk mendapat yang lebih dan lebih lagi. Sasuke hanya bisa melompat girang di dalam hati. Hmm, betapa dia menginginkan hal ini terjadi setiap hari. Dan dia setuju bahwa kenyataan itu lebih 'manis' daripada mimpi. Segera, dia akan menjadikan Naruto miliknya.

Flash demi flash kamera digital terus berkelip. Sakura tak lagi member komando, kini dia hanya berteriak kegirangan dan terus menerus menangkap gambar dua makhluk tuhan yang seksi itu. Sakura yakin, dua orang itu tak sadar apa yang mereka lakukan dan tak sadar bahwa Sakura masih ada di sana.

Sakura tahu, sebenarnya mereka berdua saling tertarik satu sama lain. Kalau kalian menaikkan alis kalian sambil bertanya 'bagaimana mungkin?'. Yah, dari sisi Naruto, mungkin dia ingin melihat ekspresi Sasuke karena cowok stoic itu memang jarang menampakkan emosinya, dengan cara? Bertengkar setiap hari tentunya. Dan untuk Sasuke, Sakura tahu cowok emo itu memang menyukai si pirang dari dahulu. Hanya saja Naruto terlalu bebal dan bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa Sasuke hanya memberi 'reaksi' berbeda kepada Naruto.

"Sasu-kun, letakkan tanganmu di pahanya."

"Apa?"

"Naruto aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu."

Sasuke yang memang sudah memimpikan si cowok anak sahabat ayahnya itu tidak mendengarkan Sakura. Sasuke melakukannya karena memang, yah, pikirannya 'berjalan' sesuai dengan sistemnya. Tangan kanan yang di letakkan di paha Naruto itu semakin naik, menyebabkan yang empunya paha kesal dan menepis tangannya.

"_Watch it_! Simpan tanganmu itu, Teme!"

"Hey, kalau kau belum sadar, aku hanya mau membantu di sini."

"Sakura-chan, kenapa aku-"

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Boys Love sedang trend! Kalau aku bisa menjual foto-foto ini, kami akan terselamatkan. Nah, sekarang ciumi dadanya Sasu-kun."

"Err, kau yakin Sakura?"

"TIDAK! Aku pergi sekarang!"

"Oh, tidak bisa. Kau ingat perjanjiannya?"

Seperti lampu yang hidup saat ditekan tombolnya, Naruto hanya bisa diam. Semakin lama perintah Sakura semakin—umm, 'berani'. Kini tak hanya dia yang bertelanjang dada, Sasuke juga sudah melepaskan t-Shirt-nya dan bermain dengan tonjolan yang menjadi bagian anatomi si Uzumaki. Jika Uchiha bisa _nose-bleeding_ sudah bisa di pastikan Sasuke akan memiliki aliran sungai berwarna merah dari hidungnya saat ini. Kitsune yang ada di bawahnya benar-benar membuat Sasuke Jr di bawah sana bangun dari tidurnya.

Sudah tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak mereka berdua dan mengunci bibir mereka berdua. Yeah, cowok bungsu Uchiha itu sudah cukup tersiksa sedari tadi melihat wajah Naruto yang berteriak 'perkosa aku!' tapi, tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Sementara itu, Naruto yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hanya menerima ciuman itu dengan ragu. Sekali lagi, sepertinya kali ini Naruto mengikuti 'permainan' dan lepas kontrol. Lidah milik si pemuda bermata gelap itu sekarang menjilat bibir bawah berwarna karamel. Dan lawan ciumannya perlahan mengijinkannya masuk.

Dua organ berwarna kemerahan itu kini berada dalam peperangan mereka sendiri. Sasuke yang memenangkan pertarungannya menyeringai dalam ciuman yang semakin panas itu. Bisa ia rasakan Naruto yang entah sejak kapan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke kini memegang bahu berkulit pucat itu seperti penyangga hidupnya. Kebutuhan oksigen kini membuatnya memberi tekanan ke bahu sang Uchiha.

Hanya berselang beberapa detik ciuman itu di lepaskan, mulut Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali menyerang leher jenjang yang menggoda itu. Dia kembali memainkan 'kartu' demi 'kartu' untuk mendapatkan suara indah yang keluar dari mulut temannya itu. Kini tangannya mulai menjamah bagian tubuh Naruto, dimulai dari tangan kirinya yang membuat jalannya sendiri hingga ke bagian belakang punggungnya.

Kini Sakura benar-benar dalam surga yang dia mimpikan! Oh, Kami-sama! Betapa dia akan mendapatkan uang banyak karena dua orang '_Sex Gods_' ini.

Sesekali terdengar desahan keluar dari mulut ranum yang berwarna kemerahan itu. Sementara tangan kanan Sasuke menjalar terus ke bawah kea rah 'terlarang' Naruto, tangan kirinya menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam surga dunia saat ciuman panas kembali di lancarkan oleh Sasuke. Dan kali ini Naruto tak mau kalah, hey, meski dia tadi mengalah bukan berarti dia akan di kalahkan sekali lagi 'kan? Ciuman yang termasuk dalam kategori ganas itu kini menyebabkan dua saliva mereka bertemu dan bercampur.

Lagi-lagi, kalah dalam 'pertarungan'. Naruto bisa merasakan aliran saliva mereka turun melalui dagunya. Lidah Sasuke menekan dan terkadang mencoba menghisap miliknya. Mereka berdua mematahkan ritual itu sekali lagi. Seperti air yang mengalir waktu juga berlalu, Sasuke semakin tidak sabar ketika melihat wajah imut cowok yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Dalam sekali gerakan, dia berhasil melepaskan celana dan boxer berwarna merah milik Naruto. Bagai Pemangsa yang melihat Mangsa-nya, kini bagian anatomi laki-laki Naruto tak lagi tertidur. Kejantanan itu berdiri dalam antisipasi akan apa yang akan datang padanya. Merasa tak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi, Sasuke menggenggam-nya. Mencoba memberikan tekanan, agar cowok pujaan hatinya itu merasakan kenikmatan yang ia berikan.

"Ahhn-"

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat Kitsune miliknya-yap, milik**nya**-mengeluarkan suara akibat perlakuan yang di terimanya. Tekanan dari tangan pucat itu kini bertambah dan tak hanya itu Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah. Membuat suara desahan Naruto semakin menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Sasuke membawa mulutnya ke leher karamel Naruto dan kembali mengklaim si pemiliknya dengan menjilat dan menggigit-gigit kecil di daerah itu. Kini bisa terlihat bekas merah dan keunguan di pertemuan leher dan bahu itu.

Dalam perlakuan tangannya Sasuke bisa merasakan Naruto menegang. Sasuke sendiri merasa 'milik'nya sudah tidak sabar ingin mengeluarkan benihnya.

"S-sa- ah hah, a-ada se-akh-suatu yang-", Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya tapi berhasil dengan menyedihkan.

Sementara itu seme-nya hanya menyeringai dan membisikkan, "Hmm, ya Naru-chan, aku mendengarmu keluarkan saja apa yang 'mengganggu'mu." Sasuke menggigit cuping telinga itu dan menjilatnya. Darah berdesir mengirimkan pesan kenikmatan di dalam tubuh kedua insan yang kini mencoba melebur cinta kasih yang mereka sendiri tak ketahui. Gerakan dan tekanan yang di terima oleh Naruto membuatnya berada seperti di ujung jurang, memohon untuk jatuh ke bawah dengan sensasi yang memabukkan. Dengan sebuah teriakan, sari berwarna putih itu keluar dan membasahi kedua tubuh cowok itu.

Sasuke melihat ke dalam mata biru langit itu, "apa—apa kau mau melanjutkannya?"

Sepasang mata yang tak fokus itu membalas tatapan mata gelap Sasuke, "ta-tapi, a-aku be-lum pernah-"

"Ssh, ya aku tahu. Ini juga pertama bagiku."

Sasuke berdiri untuk mencari suatu benda dan saat itu juga melihat sebuah tangan lain menyodorkan sebuah botol padanya. Ah, ya dia lupa bahwa Sakura masih di ruangan itu melakukan entah-apa. Jangan-jangan dia masih memotret semua yang telah dan akan mereka lakukan…

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan, "sudah ambil saja, _no flavor._"

Alisnya hanya terangkat dan kembali berkutat dengan 'maha karya seni'nya di atas sofa. Dia kembali menciumi sang pujaan hati dan mengatakan kata-kata sebagai penghilang rasa sakit saat dia mulai memasukkan sebuah jari. Dia tidak ingin mengambil _innocence_ Naruto dengan cara menyakitinya. Karena itu dia mempersiapkan 'pintu masuk' untuk menerima sesuatu yang lebih besar dari jari-jarinya.

Jari pertama tak terlalu berarti bagi Naruto. Namun saat jari kedua mulai masuk, dia merasa tidak nyaman dan mengatakan kata-kata seperti, "ke-keluarkan, aku tidak mau!" Tapi, apa yang Uchiha inginkan, akan dia dapatkan. Sasuke tak kehabisan akal untuk membuat Naruto kembali memohon untuk meneruskan apa yang telah di lakukan olehnya. Jari ketiga mulai menyeruak. Kini air mata keluar dari sudut mata biru itu. Sasuke mengecup sudut mata itu, pipi dan kembali ke bibir yang agak membengkak karena ia lumat tadi.

Tiga jari itu mulai mencari suatu titik. Dengan gerakan meju mundur dan sekali-kali mengganti sudut pencarian, akhirnya titik istimewa itu ketemu.

"AKHH!", Naruto berteriak kakinya serasa berubah menjadi jeli. Suatu titik itu memberikan kenikmatan saat jari-jari bertalenta milik Sasuke mengenainya.

Entah untuk ke barapa kalinya, Sasuke menyeringai. Setelah dia temukan tempat istimewa di dalam tempat hangat dan sempit itu dia ingin segera menguburkan dirinya di sana. Merasakan kehangatan dan menjadi satu dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Tiga jari itu kini terlalu lama terbenam dalam tubuh mungil berwarna madu itu. Saat jari-jari itu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, Naruto merasa sedikit kecewa. Perasaan aneh yang ia terima memaksa otaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu agar mendapat kenikmatan yang lebih dan lebih lagi. Belum sempat kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya, dia merasakan sesuatu menghantui lubang bagian bawahnya. Sasuke sekali lagi menatap mata birunya dan mengatakan sesuatu, "kau yakin?"

"Hn-hha- ya, S'suke."

Sasuke melakukan satu dorongan dan membuat kejantanan miliknya terkubur di dalam kehangatan yang selalu ia impikan. Sedikit demi sedikit dia menjamah semakin mendalam. Hingga akhirnya dia berada di dalam tubuh mungil itu seutuhnya. Dia melihat ke arah malaikat di hadapannya. Sungguh betapa pemandangan air mata yang turun dari mata indah itu membuat hati Sasuke ter-iris. Dia membisikkan berbagai kata-kata manis untuk menenangkan Naruto.

Dia sedikit terkejut saat suara serak Naruto di antara desahan itu berkata, "Sasuke, hh-_move._"

Siapa yang berani menolak perintah dengan suara seksi nan lembut itu? Tidak ada tentunya.

"Kata-katamu adalah perintah bagiku, _my princess._"

Naruto tersadar saat kata-kata itu sampai di telinganya, "ka-kalau kau-hha-b-belum sadar, te-teme, aku-ahh aku ini cowok tahu!"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. Benar-benar tersenyum! Naruto kehilangan kata-katanya sekarang, "aku tahu itu." Naruto tak sadar hingga ujung kejantanan milik Sasuke terdorong dan mengenai titik istimewa itu sekali lagi. Menyebabkan kenikmatan memenuhi alam pikiran dan otak sang Uzumaki. Hal itu tentu tak luput dari Sasuke. Dia kembali menggenggam milik Naruto dan kembali menggerakkan jari-jari pucatnya dengan ritual yang sama beberapa saat yang lalu.

Keduanya kini berada di dalam surga kenikmatan mereka. Setiap dorongan dan sentuhan dari masing-masing mereka membuat darah lawannya berdesir. Ruangan itu juga kini telah penuh dengan desahan dan teriakan dari mulut dua cowok ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto merasa dirinya akan mengeluarkan 'muatan'nya sekali lagi. Dengan susah payah dia tetap fokus memandang cowok populer yang ada di hadapannya. Sentuhan Sasuke padanya semakin ganas mengirim akal sehatnya terjun ke dalam jurang surga dunia. Dia kembali berteriak seraya cairan benih miliknya kembali menyeruak keluar. Sementara lubang miliknya menekan dengan keras, menyebabkan Sasuke juga mengeluarkan sari miliknya ke dalam tubuh si cowok berambut pirang.

Mereka perlahan kembali ke dunia nyata dimana Sakura berdiri di sana dan memecah keheningan dengan suara alto-nya, "YES! Dan ini akan terjual seribu kopi besok pagi! Ah, tidak dua ribu kopi! Makasi Sasu-kun! Naru-chan!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Dan butuh tiga detik serta satu hembusan nafas saat Naruto benar-benar kembali ke dunia nyata, "APA? TIDAK!"

Sasuke berusaha melihat ke arah Naruto dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama dia pendam, "Naruto, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yang pertama, aku minta maaf padamu, untuk semuanya. Dan,-err apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"EH?"

**~* OWARI *~**

**Yah, demikian-lah LEMON tak bertanggung jawab dari Nami. Sekali lagi mhon maap klo ada kslhan ato apapun yg tak mengena bagi para readers smw! GOMENNASAI NEE~~ **

**#OMAKE#**

Dalam Uchiha Mansion tepatnya di dalam ruangan yang entah bagaimana telah ada beberapa orang berkumpul dengan sebuah laptop di hadapan mereka. Terlihat di sana, ada teman-teman Naruto dan Sasuke berkumpul. Ada Sakura dan Ino sebagai pengundang mereka semua, dan ada Lee, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Neji, dan Tenten. Bisa terlihat Shikamaru sedang tidur di sebuah dofa di dalam ruangan itu.

Semuanya menonton dengan serius. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian satu-persatu dari mereka meninggalkan ruangan dengan memegangi hidung mereka atau pingsan. Si empu-nya rumah yang baru saja melakukan 'ritual pagi'nya melihat dengan heran saat bertemu di lorong Mansion itu.

Sasuke juga melihat wajah heran Naruto, "Hey, hey, Kiba! Ada apa?"

Naruto bertanya pada Kiba yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan si cowok berambut coklat gelap nan jabrik itu malah pingsan melihat Naruto seperti dia baru saja melihat hantu.

"Lebih baik kita lihat apa lagi yang di lakukan Sakura dan Ino."

Naruto mengangguk. Kedua kekasih ini – yap! Kekasih. Sejak insiden itu, melihat Sasuke yang berkata 'maaf' dengan tulus, hati Naruto luluh dan meng-iyakan ajakannya. Tapi, tentu saja ada beberapa hal yang ia sesalkan saat menerima ajakan cowok tajir ini. Salah satunya? Naruto menemukan suatu pengetahuan bahwa Sasuke tak beda jauh dengan guru maupun kakek angkatnya; Kakashi dan Jiraiya. Mereka semua MESUM!

Mereka tiba di ruangan itu malah mendapati sebuah laptop menampilkan 'Full screen' adegan waktu 'itu'. Dan Sakura dan Ino sedang beragumen dengan seseorang di telepon.

"SAKURA-CHAN, INO-CHAN VIDEO APA ITU?"

Oh, betapa Sasuke menyayangi kekasih imutnya itu. Apalagi saat dia sedang marah dan menggembungkan pipinya~


End file.
